1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method for aerosol dispersion. More particularly, the device and method for aerosol dispersal use propellant gas generation. Most particularly, the device and method provide a pyrotechnic, non-explosive means for propellant disseminated aerosol payloads for military and civilian purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Aerosols are the suspension of solid particles in the atmosphere. Aerosols are used in the military to defensively position and protect combat forces. In civilian use, aerosol dispersal is used for police and fire fighting purposes. These solid particle payloads have included smokes, obscurants, riot control agents, dye indicators and similar compounds.
The military uses high explosive (HE) devices or grenades to disperse a variety of particle payloads into the atmosphere. However, HE device and grenade use creates a fragmentation hazard. In addition, both employ time delays, i.e., there is a delay from the time the grenade is fired until it explodes and creates an aerosol cloud. During military operations, a military force may be targeted by visual means, ultraviolet, infrared (IR), and millimeter (MM) wave radar sensors. To counter this targeting, various types of filler payloads are used for aerosol dissemination thereby obscuring and protecting the potential targets. These payloads include carbon fiber payloads to block energy in the MM region of the electromagnetic spectrum smokes to obscure military forces from visual detection, and brass flakes which interfere with IR tracking and target acquisition devices. The military also uses pneumatic means such as bleed air from a turbine engine to disseminate aerosols, but such systems do not provide the rapid obscuration required when targeted.
In civilian use, aerosols are dispersed by police and fire units. Police disperse riot control aerosols into crowds and as personal protectants and/or incapacitating agents. Aerosols used in fire fighting situations provide fire fighters the ability to remove fire sustaining elements from an environment, such as heat, oxygen, and the like. Aerosols currently used are provided by remote hoses and/or vehicles and generally require an initiation time delay, or are within a spray.
In view of the foregoing, improvements in the dispersal of aerosols has been desired. In addition to the improved dispersal utility, effective dispersion of particles is desired.
The present invention addresses these needs by providing a device and method for rapid solid particle aerosol dissemination into the atmosphere.